the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Jordis a Espadachim
Jordis a Espadachim é uma Nórdica guerreira e guarda-costas que é apontada/empregada ao jogador após tornar-se Thane de Solitude; nomeada por Jarl Elisif a Justa de Solitude, depois de completar cinco missões variadas para as pessoas no Estado de Eastmarch, completando o pedido pessoal da Jarl Elisif e comprando a Mansão do Ápice do Orgulho por 25.000 moedas. Jordis é elegível para se tornar um membro dos Lâminas, Administradora e também para casamento. Equipamento * Armadura de Aço (versão sem ombreiras) * Espada de Aço * Escudo de Aço Interações Seguidor Como Guarda-Costas, ele está jurada a a carregar os fardos e proteger o jogador, sua família, sua casa e seus bens com sua própria vida. Ela é extremamente habilidosa com: Armadura Pesada, Arquearia, Bloqueio e Uma-Mão. Jordis é uma ótima seguidora, mas assim como outros seguidores, ela pode morrer em combate se não tiver oportunidade de se curar quando derrubada. Isso pode acontecer se ela for atingida por inimigos ou pelo próprio jogador. Se Jordis for dispensada, ela retornará para Mão do Ápice do Orgulho. Se for passado tempo suficiente com ela, ela pode presentear o jogador com um item aleatória ao se reunir com ela. Unir-se aos Lâminas Jordis, como a maioria dos seguidores, possui a opção de ser recrutada para os Lâminas ao ser levada para Delphine no Templo Refúgio do Céu após a missão Muro de Alduin ser completa. Ela ainda pode ser recrutada como seguidora, mas sua Armadura de Aço padrão será substituído por um conjunto completo de Armadura dos Lâminas e uma Espada dos Lâminas. Essa mudança é permanente. Casamento Se o jogador casar com Jordis, daí ela terá um loja que renderá 100 moedas ao jogador, por dia. Ela pode ser chamada para morar em qualquer outra casa, além da Mansão Ápice do Ogulho, que o jogador tiver comprado. Like all the other candidates for marriage, she will cook a Homecooked Meal once a day that regenerates Stamina, Health, and Magicka. She can only be married once Breezehome has been purchased. Administrador HF She can also be hired as steward in The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire after building a home on a plot of purchased land. It is advised to remove any gear given to her, however, otherwise she will continue to wear her default armor even as a steward. Estatísticas de Combate Estatísticas de Habilidades no nível 50: Citações * “''I am sworn to carry your burdens.”'' — When asked to trade items. * "Eu te protejo." — When approached or passed by. * “''Sou sua espada e seu escudo.”'' — When approached or passed by. * “Longa vida a você, Thane.” — When approached or passed by. * “Honra a você, meu (minha) Thane.” — When approached or passed by. * “I am sworn to protect you.” — When approached or passed by. * "Honored to see you, my Thane" — When approached or passed by. * "I'm right behind you." — When chat is exited. * “Como quiser meu (minha) Thane.” — When asked to do something. * “I don't like where this is going.” — When entering certain areas in cave or ruin. * “Wow! That's impressive!.” — When approaching large, and often spectacular, areas. * “Hey! Watch it!” — When the Dragonborn "pushes" her, urging her to move. * “Be careful.” — When the Dragonborn "pushes" her, urging her to move. * “What's the hurry?” — When the Dragonborn sprints into\past her. * “Hey, look, a cave. Who knows what could be down there?” — When approaching cave entrances. * “Look over there, that's a Dwemer ruin.” — When near a Dwemer Ruin. * "You won't get away from me!" — When in combat. * "You call yourself a Nord?"— When fighting Nordic bandits. * "Maldito!" — When damaged. * "We heading out?" — When approached while waiting. * "Obrigada" - when using healing hands. * "Volte para sua preciosa floresta, elfo!" - quando enfrentar um Bosmer. * "Dear Gods...No!" - when damaged heavily by a trap. Curiosidades * With Dawnguard installed, Jordis can be turned into a vampire. This requires the Dragonborn to be married to her and to have sided with the Volkihar vampires during the DLC's main quest line. After completing several side quests for the vampires, Vingalmo will eventually offer the quest The Gift to "invite her into the family". * Jordis will sometimes disappear for no apparent reason. She will be found at Proudspire, wearing her original gear. Ask her to trade equipment and all of the gear she had when she left will be in her inventory. Remove one item and give it back and everything will be reequipped. * Jordis will not use certain bows, even though they may be superior to her base weapon. She seems to prefer Ancient Nord weapons. She will wield the Gauldur Blackbow, but will not use the Nightingale Bow, even though it is much stronger than her default Hunting Bow. * Upon marrying her, she will ask whether to move into the Dragonborn's house, or her house. Either choice will be the Dragonborn's current house. * Her name can be translated from the Old Norse word hjordis, meaning "sword". Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Guarda-Costas Categoria:Skyrim: Seguidores Categoria:Skyrim: Mulheres Categoria:Skyrim: Nórdicos Categoria:Nórdicos